theadventuresofyoshibooandparatroopafandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Kirby, Waddle Doo, and Chilly Chapter 9 Fire Lave Hop Scotch
Quack: Yeah, I got Pizza Rolls! Kirby: -sees the door is shuting down- Guys, I think that the door is closing!! Chilly: In that case, I will run fast, along with Waddle Doo. Waddle Doo: Hey! I'm not good at running very fast! Chilly: Well you have to now! -The door shut down- Yoshi: Oh no, we are late! Chirp: What do we do now? -Waddle Doo sees a rock- Waddle Doo: We could throw this rock around.... Kirby: We don't have anything better to do.... -Waddle Doo grabs the Rock- Rocky: Hey! Hey! What are you doing!? Waddle Doo: WHAA?! Rocky: Now you are going to battle me, to pay for what you did! Waddle Doo: ..........-shoots laser- Rocky: Ouch!! Kirby: Rocky, what are you doing here? Rocky: Oh, I was on a solo adventure! Chilly: Well, do you wanna join us? Rocky: Hmmmm, you got a pretty big group. Of course I will join! Kirby: Is there any chance you could bust this door open? Rocky: Nope. Yoshi: Please! Rocky: I will say it one more time, nope. Yoshi: Why?! Rocky: Not because I don't want to. but because I can't. Kirby: Oh. Chilly: What now, we are locked in here. Rocky: I don't know what to do. Chilly: I got it! Yoshi! Wanna play Firescotch?! Yoshi: What's Firescotch?! Chilly: Only the most hardest, Hop Scotch game, EVER! Yoshi: I will try it, but, why it it called Firescotch? -Chilly presses a button, and soon lava fills some parts of the room- Yoshi: AH! Quack: What the? Pizza Rolls can save the day! -Quack jumps into the lava, but Waddle Doo pulls him off before he did- Chilly: You ready for this? Yoshi: I think.... Chilly: Great! You first! Yoshi: I don't know what to do! Chilly: Fine then let's stop this...... Kirby: I wonder how Marx is doing? -Meanwhile were Marx was- Zero: We are almost there! Marx: Why don't you just summon NOVA here by doing the Bear call? Zero: Um, okay......... Zero: DARK MATTER, go get me a bear. Dark Matter: A, bear? Zero: YOU HEARD ME!! -And so Dark Matter went off to find a bear- Marx: Is there any way for me to get out of this cage? Zero: Well you could go defeat the three birds. Marx: The three birds? Zero: Don't question me! -Zero makes a Black Hole and dumps Marx in it- Marx: Were am I? -Marx sees he is in a area with Thunder in it- Marx: Hm, strange place. -Meanwhile- Chilly: Well what now?! You refused to play the game. Yoshi: No I didn't! Chilly: Oh yes you did! Kirby: Guys, let's stop fighting! Chilly: Okay then...... Rocky: Hey look I found a key under my feet! Chilly: Really?! Rocky: Yeah really! Kirby: Great let's open the door! -The guys open the door- Kirby: Nobody here..... Waddle Doo: WE are here! Kirby: Wait, I see two people here! Rainbirdon: -fights off the monster, and sees Kirby and pals- Hi there! Can you help me a bit? Kirby: She's in trouble, let's help her! ???????: WRAGH!!! Kirby: Rocky, Quack and others stay here and help her, we will go to the next door. Rocky: Okay good luck! Quack: What's this thing's name anyways? Rainbirdon: It's name is Shadow Lugia! Will the bird thingy and the others beat the monster? Are Kirby and pals going to be safe? Were is Marx? Is my cookie BURNING! All this and more in the next chapter of TAOKWDAC!!! Category:Sidestories Category:Chapters Category:The Adventures of Kirby, Waddle Doo, and Chilly